


The Making And Mating Of Love

by Starryyeah



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 02:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryyeah/pseuds/Starryyeah
Summary: A single transformers rp I did with a friend





	The Making And Mating Of Love

It was a dark and stormy afternoon in the small town of Haven.

Molly was just getting back to her place from grocery shopping and she was drenched from the rain.

The autobot known as Bumblebee was fighting Starscream in the rain not too far from mollys home. It was fairly one sided and the side that was winning was evil.

Molly heard all this commotion and gasped seeing two giant robots fighting each other. She knew the one that was getting defeated was the good one. She threw rocks at starscream telling him to leave Bee alone.

The black and purple bot peered down at her scowling.”whats this? A new human pet? Autobots and their humans,disgusting! Why i-” he suddenly stopped speaking as a blade was stabbed through his head.

Molly glanced up and saw that Bee was the one who did that to him. She wasn’t afraid of them at all because she secretly knew and was friends with all kinds of extraterrestrials from the millennia she’s been living.

Bumblebee looked down at her as he withdrew his blade from starscreams head and the body fell to the ground with a metal clank and thud sound. He blinked a few times,”Dont...dont be afraid human”

Molly just shook her head no laughing at him.  
“Sir you’ve got the wrong idea! I’m not afraid of you at all. Rather I would rather wanna be your friend!” She explained to him giggling.

“Really? Thats funny. Most humans run in fear when they come across a giant robot death match. My name is Bumblebee,whats yours?”

Molly nodded in understanding at that.  
“My name’s Molly Allure. Pleasure to meet you Bee!” She said smiling up at him.

He tilted his head at her but then nodded. “I guess ill take my leave then…”

“Uh Bee. What if some of the evil bots come after me now that I know of you guys? I’m scared!” Molly said to him shaking.

“I mean i suppose i should call optimus and let him know what happened. It's been a long time since I've been with a human partner though…”

Molly nodded and walked over to him closer even. She tilted her head to the side and looked at him up and down thinking he was hot.

One private conversation later,”well it seems like i need to ask you to come back with me to base.”

Molly nodded sighing as she dropped her groceries to the ground and left them there for animals to get to.

“You can take the food with you,theres enough room inside me” He says this then transforms into his camaro form.

Molly picked them up nodding then took them inside him and she hopped into the back seat of him.

“So what do you like to do for fun?” he said takingg off from the spot they were in to a busy highway 

“Well I love singing and writing. I love volleyball and soccer and I love extraterrestrials!” Molly said blurting the last part out to him out loud.

“So youre a girl who likes little green men then? Or the tentacle ones “ He was chuckling.

“Aliens of all kinds!” Molly said her face blushing beet red as she looked out the window. She so far had not told him she was an immortal advanced modern human from 12,000 years ago.

“So what do you do when youre not having fun. A job? School? You look pretty young.”

“I’ve been to plenty of schools in my lifetime. And yes I had a job. And uh I look young because I have a young looking face is all,” Molly said lying to him.

“Family,friends or...lovers you need to alert?”

Molly shook her head no.  
“All of my family is dead and I have no friends and I’ve been single like forever!” She said shyly and nervously.

“I find that hard to believe,a lovely female like you should have been swept up by some lucky guy by now”

Molly blushed beet red at his compliment. She said nothing as she was getting hot and flushed from being so flustered.

“Hm,heating up? Here lemme turn on the AC” He does so and it sends cold air against her warm skin.

Molly thanked him as she sat with her back against the seat and she sighed. She knew instantly she couldn’t lie about herself anymore.

While they had been Talking they moved closer to the base.”5 minutes away now,i ask so many questions cus it'll be a while before its safe for you to go back home.”

Molly nodded and she looked outside the window and saw the outside world going past and around her.

They passed under a bridge and made a sharp left on an unbeaten path. They came up to a waterfall where he opened his door.”m'lady. We've arrived”

Molly giggled as she went out of him and she was walking to the waterfall. She knew the base had to be behind the waterfall.

He gently picked her up and carried her behind the waterfall then jumped about 40ft down to a large door. There was a scanner next to the door and he put his face in front of it,it verified his identity and opened up.

Molly held on tightly to him and she was afraid of jumping down 40 feet but she knew he wouldn’t drop her at all.

Once he went inside there were other various autobots around, some that looked female but those were few and the many looked male. All in all she could guestimate about 50 bots running around this large base. Bumblebee carried her through the main hall towards the private quarters when they got to his room the doors slid open and locked behind him.

Molly looked around his room and she blushed beet red. She thought he wanted to do sexual stuff to her. She blushed just thinking about it.

Bee sniffed the air,”are you getting aroused or something?”

Molly shook her head no.  
“N-no! Wh-why’d you say that?! She said to him blushing beet red again.

“Your body temperature keeps fluctuating with the proper heat signature for signs of mating...plus ive had human girlfriends before.”

Molly just was gasping at that.  
“Wh-What?! You-you have? You don’t look like the type to have had girlfriends before.”

“Well they always start off as partners but then feelings get involved. Im not a player or anything ive only been with two women. But still i usually get too serious and they leave me for a normal relationship.”

Molly sighed sadly at that.  
“Those bitches don’t deserve you then! I-I always wanted to be in a serious relationship but because of me I can’t ever have one. Everyone ages and dies around me,” she blurted out.

“So what you're some kind of immortal girl?” he asked curiously.

Molly sighed and nodded. She looked away from him and at the wall. She’d been alone for so long.

“I see. Well transformers can live for millions of years as long as they keep up maintenance. Maybe…” but he didnt finish his thought.

“Well I can live that long as well. I can’t age or die. I’ve been alive for the past 12,000 years,” Molly said to him blurting it out again.

“You know anyone else would think you're insane”

“Well thanks for that Bee. I didn’t need that,” Molly said sarcastically.

“I just think youre adorable” he said smiling.

“Uh-Uh thanks,” Molly said blushing. She thought he was cute.

“So make yourself at home. Ive got to go talk to optimus for a bit but then ill be back. Maybe we can watch netflix or something”

Molly nodded. She sat down and she waved goodbye at him. She took out her wallet that had every single painting and picture of her throughout history. She made history and was in it too throughout the years.

A good 30 minutes later bee came back with a mattress and a blanket ,the room was bare except for a big screen tv and gaming system.” Had to bargain to get one of these.”

Molly nodded. She sighed. She was getting irritated and frustrated with him. She was growing hot and her underwear underneath her skirt became wet. She tried to hide it all.

“Molly…” he said looking at her. “Youre not very good at hiding arousal”

Molly sighed and nodded.  
"I-I do not know why Bee I am feeling like this all of a sudden. After all I literally just met you!"

“You want me to take care of you molly? Doesnt have to be any strings attached but its really hard to function when a horny female is present.” She could see some of his armor move and a bulge was forming.

Molly sighed again.  
"Bee I know I just met you but I am in love with you. I want there to be strings attached! I-I do not wanna be alone anymore! I want a committed relationship with someone. Someone who I at least do not outlive!" She said crying in her hands.

“Oh Molly im sorry,i just didnt want to scare you away. Come here” he said picking her up and holding her close to him. Thankfully Bumblebee is just shy of 3 meters tall so he could hold her gently and they both be comfortable.

Molly gasped and squeaked as she was pressed against his cool metal body. She looked up gazing up into his blue optics with her green ones. 

“I promise to take care of you and even marry you ok? Hopefully the war will be over by then but even if it isn't we will make it work. By the way...we found a way for humans to give birth to autobots.”

Molly suddenly felt something warm inside her body. Suddenly appearing as a hologram above them was a big golden cube. That thing came from inside her.

“Whoa...what is that?”

Molly heard Optimus voice in her head telling her what it was.  
"Some voice in my head is telling me it is called the allspark."(lol i was going with a more human way of reproduction but that works too oh sorry XD,hey its more plot for later)  
ok 

“The allspark? Are you kidding me? Wait what did the voice sound like? Like a video game announcer or something deep like that?”

Molly smiled at him.  
"Something deep. A very deep low voice was saying it in my head. He said his name was orion pax."

Bee was lost in thought for a moment,”thats...wow. Just wow Molly”

Molly nodded. She could feel her body heating up in lust. All the side effects of the allspark.

“Mm i wanna go tell prime but on the other hand..” He looked at molly lustfully.

Molly was ripping her clothes off of her. Good thing she did not wear bras at all. She was starting to play with her clit moaning.

Bee was losing it. He moved his armor around and released his cock,to say he was hung like a horse was an understatement. Then again at least she could try taking him,other bots were just too big all over but bee was perfect. He gripped his length stroking it and staring at her.

Molly practically drooled from the sight of it. She crawled sexually over to him and stroked and rubbed it with her two hands.

“Oh yeah,dont you wanna suck it baby?” He rubbed her back soothingly.

Molly nodded and took his shaft into her mouth and started sucking on it while she fingered herself.

He groaned and placed a hand on top of her head pushing her down more.

Molly at this point was deep throating him slithering her tongue around his rod inside her wet cavern.

“Fuck yeah,swallow my cock you sexy human. Mm you want my energon load dont you? Keep going,see if you can take all 14 inches of me.”

Molly nodded and she bit and licked and sucked on more of him as she put his dick further and deeper down her throat without any problem at all.

Bee gasped and partially came in her throat but pulled out and coated her face and body with the rest of it .

Molly was confused as to why he did that swallowing it.  
"Uh Bee why am I covered in energon?" She asked him. 

“One because its hot but two because i need to coat your outsides and insides with my CNA so it will mix with your DNA. Part of the minicon making progress.”

Molly gasped blushing.  
"Y-you wanna get me pregnant?!" She asked him shocked and surprised.

“Of course i do. Theres nothing more committed than being a couple and having kids right?” As he spoke he was already hard again.

Molly nodded smiling up at him stroking his cheek and kissed where his mouth would be passionately.

He lifted her legs up and brushed his hard metal rod against her pussy lips.

Molly began to mewl sexually and lustfully for him as she bit where his mouth would be once again rubbing his inner thighs.

A tongue like appendage came out of a slit on his face and entered her mouth the same time he entered her wet folds.

Molly moaned in pain as tears fell down her cheeks. She was a virgin. It hurt like hell.

He held her and whispered feelings of love and desire in her ear as he started to bounce her on his cock.

Molly felt the pain turning into pleasure as she started to ride him cowgirl style whimpering.

“Thats my woman,you can do it. “ he whispered encouragingly and vibrated his finger before pressing it gently against her clit.

"Ahh Bee please! You are not gonna make me do all the work are you?!" Molly asked moaning straddling him.

“Sorry are you asking me to grab your waist and thust into you like a cocksleeve?” Which he started doing so pushing all of his cock inside her at once.

Molly nodded.  
"Oh my fuckin god Bee! Fuck! This feels freakin amazing!!!" She mewled out loudly rubbing his chest.

He chuckled and stood up with her still impaled on his rod ,using both hands to move her body he fucked her with wild abandon,watching his dick make a bulge in her stomach.

Molly began screaming his name in pleasure scratching down his chest as she arched her back as well.

“You dont mind if i walk around the base like this do you?”

Molly shook her head no blushing a light pink and she whimpered against him.

“Good.” With that he held her body in one hand and went out and about the compound as other bots watched and whispered amongst each other while some others gave him a high five.

Molly was so shy and flustered and embarrassed she hid her face against his chest.

That didn't stop bee from fucking her at all. They eventually made their way to a deeper part of the compound where other autobots had humans in similar situations. The room was large but there were chairs and couches for everyone of any size to sit on. Several humans were grinding against optimus primes proud member amongst many other bots there.

Molly was just shocked at it all. She began to shiver and shudder in passion and in desire as she groaned.  
"Bee I am only for you. Please tell me I am all you will ever need and want!" She said.

‘'of course molly,i just wanted you to see some of the other relationships so you dont have to feel embarrassed. Most of the humans here have already given birth to autobot children and are just trying to make more.”

Molly nodded sighing in relief. She told Bee she was gonna orgasm any second now. She climaxed after reaching her peak.

Bee groaned her name and filled her with energon immediately after that.”youre so beautiful when you climax molly”

Molly just smiled at him and panted heavily sweating and she grew tired.  
"And you are sexy when you fuck me!"

“Should i take you back to our room to rest or can you handle another round”

Molly thought for a second.  
"Only if you mark everywhere on my skin your claim to me."

“I dont quite understand?”

Molly sighed stroking his cheeks.  
"I mean like how animals do. Mark my neck to mark me as your mate."

“I was just going to get you a ring but hmm,what about..” His blue optics turned red as they burned a small insignia of a bee onto her collarbone.

Molly however was just giggling as it had tickled her during the whole ordeal. She grinned up at him. 

“There,all mine. “ he said happily

"I love you so much Bee!" Molly professed to him with eyes full of love for him pressing her forehead against his.

“I love you too molly”

Molly kissed his lips again putting his hands on her breasts.

“Mm here or in our room?” He rubbed a thumb across her nipples.

Molly said their room as she moaned softly and she rubbed his crotch.

“In such heat,youre too intoxicating” He pulled her off of his cock and licked her forehead,carrying her back to their room swiftly.

Molly was holding onto him tightly and she giggled from him licking her forehead. It felt good. She loved his tongue.

Bee entered the room as the doors locked behind him and then he started licking all over her body,paying attention to her breasts.

“Ahh Bee please! God!” Molly whimpered as she arched her back her body twitched in delight.

He ignored her cries and kept assaulting her breasts with a good tongue lashing.

Molly was holding his head even closer to her chest and she mewled out in lust.

He pulled away and lifted her up so her pussy was on his face and began licking and teasing her pussy lips.

Molly gripped his scalp and head whimpering and squeaking out in pleasure. She arched her back.

Bee kept going,determined to make her squirt on his face.

Molly elicited a moan as she reached her end and she orgasmed onto his face like he wanted.

Bee licked his face and chuckled,”yum”

Molly panted now eager and ready for round two he promised her.

He got on the floor and lay down,his large cock waiting for her. “Go ahead it doesnt bite”

Molly sighed saying fine as she got on top of him and started to bounce on him getting tired.

“Is that all it takes to tucker you out? “ he almost sounded dissapointed.

Molly shook her head no determined to make him satisfied as she got her second wind and straddled him.

He moaned and played with her breasts ,enjoying the way they bounced when her soft thighs hit his lap.

Molly did a few more squeaks and whimpers for him as she thrusted up and down onto him.

“Want a little extra love?”

Molly nodded panting out of breath as she rode him cowgirl style.

He made his cock vibrate at a high frequency all over,hoping to add to the stimulation.

And if by magic Molly was so turned on and aroused from that she came all over his rod moaning.

“I see you liked that. Ive got other settings if you want to try them. But i just like watching you bounce on me.”

Molly smiled shaking her head no panting again.  
“No thanks Bee. Next time I promise ok? You made me do all the work this time,” she said pouting.

“ i know i know,sorry. I promise to fuck your brains out if you'll let me. “

Molly’s cheeks flushed a light salmon pink and she nodded getting stimulated from that.

He gripped her by the waist and lazily thrusted into her.”So my Molly likes it rough and fast? Or deep and slow?”

But Molly said somewhat of a different answer.  
“Rough and deep and fast big boy,” she cooed to him.

“Hmm if i get you on all fours i can get really deep but i might hurt you if i thrust too hard. Youll end up with my cock down your throat from the back.”

Molly moaned.  
“Please do it! I will be fine! I’m no weak ordinary human!” She shouted.

“Alright,hold on. I'll give you the rest of my cock then” and he proceeded to sit up with her body still impaled by him. He moved her around so she was ass up,reverse cowgirl, unless she let her arms and legs touch the ground.

Molly was fascinated intrigued and curious at this new position that Bee seemed to like doing to her. She moaned out long and hard.

With a grunt he let his cock double in width and grow in length a few more inches till it finally hit 20.

“Bee! Bee! BEE!!!” Molly urged a scream out as she felt like her vagina was expanding to accommodate his size now.

He said nothing and began thrusting inside of her as she hung limply from his now proportionate cock. It distended her belly and truly make her look like a cocksleeve.

Molly elicited a few more mewls for him arching her back and shuddering as she kissed his body part.

Truly inhuman his thrusting sped up and made her entire body bounce obscenely until he slammed home inside of her burying every delicious inch into her all the way into her mouth.

Molly was now tired and exhausted as sweat dripped from her and she panted out of breath once again. God this Autobot would never make her life dull or boring ever again.

Before cleaning up all the mess they made from orgasmic juices ,bee had to pull out of Molly. Slowly


End file.
